The present invention relates to a communicating radio frequency modem for intrusion detection and tracking. In the prior art, it is separately known to provide means for sensing intrusion detection and means for tracking people or objects. However, Applicant is unaware of any system designed as a portable system allowing sensing of intrusions and tracking of objects using a variety of communications means.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Published Application No. US 2003/0104800 A1 to Zak discloses a telephone including a cell phone which includes emergency condition sensors such as motion, intrusion, smoke or fire sensors. In the event of a detected emergency, the system is programmed to dial the last number called, or a preset number and can also sound an audible alarm in the cellular phone. The present invention distinguishes from Zak since the present invention is not a phone and has less delay than phone call. In fact, the present invention is a cellular modem that transmits data, not phone conversations, and is not used to monitor homes, buildings, etc. It is intended to be used primarily to apprehend individuals transporting illegal drugs or other contraband. Law enforcement agencies work with freight companies to plant equipment in shipments to catch offenders in the act. The present invention can be employed by such law enforcement agencies to facilitate interception of shipments and to wire containers with aspects of the present invention which are then delivered to an addressee. When the addressee opens the shipment, this is proof of their intention to receive it and helps to facilitate criminal prosecution.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,460 to Mäkelä et al. disclose a portable device such as a cell phone which includes a smoke detection device in the form of a light emitter and light detector and can also serve as a proximity detector. When the detection aspect of the device is tripped, an alarm signal is produced. The present invention differs from the teachings of Mäkelä et al. since the present invention does not monitor a smoke detector. By contrast, the present invention has a light detector that is merely used to detect when someone opens a closed container. No light emitter is employed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,646,297 and 8,089,355 both to Aaron both arose from a common application Ser. No. 11/611,434. These patents disclose portable devices such as cell phones having automatic self-configuration to adjust to the user's environmental circumstances. The present invention differs from the teachings of the Aaron patents because the inventive device does not monitor the user's environment nor does it automatically or self-configure. The present invention also does not use mode templates.
U.S. Published Application No. US 2011/0121965 A1 to Betts et al. discloses a personal electronic device having sensory systems that detect environmental events and provide a notification alert or corrective action in response. The present invention differs from the teachings of Betts et al. because the present invention does not monitor environmental events.
U.S. Published Application No. US 2011/0092248 to Evanitsky discloses a portable security system built into cell phones that includes the ability to capture images. The present invention differs from the teachings of Evanitsky since the present invention does not take pictures or capture video.
U.S. Published Application No. US 2011/0199304 to Walley et al. discloses systems and methods for providing enhanced motion detection. This device uses a camera as well. The present invention differs from the teachings of Walley et al. since the present invention does not employ a camera and the inventive motion sensor is only employed to determine whether a package or other object to which the present invention is affixed is moving or still. There is no enhanced motion detection incorporated into the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Published Application No. US 2011/0210846 to Causey et al. discloses a mobile security system having a detector that may communicate with a mobile device if an event has occurred. Events may include fire or motion. The present invention differs from the teachings of Causey et al. since the present invention is not a security system nor does it have the ability to monitor events such as fires. This published application later matured into U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,476.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,007 to Sharma discloses a security apparatus using a telecommunication device which senses an undesired activity around or in association with the telecommunication device and causes the telephone microprocessor to send a predefined security message to alert concerning the undesired activity. The present invention differs from the teachings of Sharma since the present invention is not monitoring around a telecommunication device but, rather, is utilized in conjunction with sensors to detect intrusion or motion.